1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a conductor capable of producing an alternating current waveform with a minimum level of noises, and in particular to a conductor capable of generating a magnetic field with a minimum level of noises.
2. Description of Related Art
It has been known that the magnetic field produces favorable effects in a sense to the human body.
Therefore, since the energization of a conductor creates a magnetic field, medical instruments based on this principle have been developed.
For example, the application of plasters containing a small magnet on the human skin is known to be an effective way to remove stiff muscles.
In addition, medical instruments that effectively enhances the blood circulation by placing the human body in a magnetic field are known. (Incidentally, the demonstration of such effect is considered to be related with, for example, the influence of iron contained in the human blood.)
In particular, medical instruments based on the use of the alternating current waveform which allows unrestricted control of the output of the magnetic field by controlling the amount of electric current passing therein are now used.
In the meanwhile, commercial AC lines wired indoors, coupled for example with the noise components emitted by indoor or outdoor electric appliances, generate noises in the AC waveform.
For example, noises in the voice messages or picture images delivered by radio or TV receivers are examples of such noises.
Thus, the generation of noises in the AC waveform is unavoidable.
Therefore, the use of medical instruments does not necessarily produce a stable magnetic field constituting a factor for attenuating their effect.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to solve the problems related with the prior art and to provide a helical surfaced conductor enabling to eliminate effectively noise components while alternating current is turned on and to create a stable magnetic field.
The inventors of the present invention, as a result of their intensive research work for solving said problems, found to their great surprise that the creation of a helical groove on a helical surfaced conductor enables to clearly eliminate noises, and this finding led to the completion of the present invention.
In one respect, the present invention relates to (1) a helical surfaced conductor wherein a helical groove or a helical protrusion is formed on the surface of the conductor.
And in another respect, the present invention relates to (2) a helical surfaced conductor wherein two helical grooves or helical protrusions are formed in mutually opposite directions.
And in still another respect, the present invention relates to (3) a helical surfaced conductor wherein said helical grooves or helical protrusions are formed with the golden angle.
And in still another respect, the present invention relates to (4) a helical surfaced conductor wherein an electric load is connected to one end of the helical surfaced conductor.
And in still another respect, the present invention relates to (5) a helical surfaced conductor device including a first conductor on the surface of which a helical groove or a helical protrusion is formed, a second conductor disposed in the form of a coil on the outside of this first conductor, a cylindrical metal sheet disposed on the outside of said second conductor, and a sheathing disposed on the outside of said cylindrical metal sheet.
And in still another respect, the present invention relates to (6) a helical surfaced conductor device wherein a helical groove or a helical protrusion is formed on the surface of the second conductor.
And in still another respect, the present invention relates to (7) a helical surfaced conductor device wherein the helical grooves or helical protrusions are formed with the golden angle on one or both of said first conductor or second conductor.
And in still another respect, the present invention relates to (8) a helical surfaced conductor wherein an electric load is connected to one end of said helical surfaced conductor device.
In the present invention thus configured, noise components can be effectively eliminated while alternating current is turned on.
As a result, a stable magnetic field can be generated.